


Blackout

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Not Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Jason killed and has no memory of it.Warning: for a bingo.





	Blackout

“Are you going?” 

Looking up from where he was sitting Jason met Tim’s eyes for only a moment before looking back down. His stomach was still churning, the lack of sleep from the last three days was nothing but a silent hell. 

“No,” 

Tim said nothing for a minute. “That’s probably for the best,” 

“Are the others going?” 

“Yeah, we told them we’d go there for support,” turning around Tim paused. “If you think about showing up, I don’t think hat’s a good idea, Jay,” 

“I know,” Jason damn well knew even though he knew it he was wrestling with the need to show up. “Is there going to be something after the funeral?” 

“Oliver and Dhian are holding a luncheon, but I don’t think that we’re going to stay,” 

“Anyone else knows what happened?” 

“News travels fast,” Leaning against the door Tim rubbed the back of his neck. “I can’t say that they know excatly what happened, but they do know that you and Roy had been dating for a while,” 

Nodding Jason shook his head. “Have you’ve seen Dick?” 

“He’s with Bruce and Damian downstairs. I was just going to check on you before I left and to tell you we’d be back in a few hours,” Another pause. “Are you going to b okay here by yourself?” 

Saying nothing Jason rubbed the back of his head. “I’ll be fine,” 

“Jason…” 

“I said I’ll be fine!” The sudden anger made Jason jump up stomping towards his brother’s eyes blazing. “The f*** you thinks gonna happen?!” 

“Jason,” Tim frowned moving back, “Don’t get any closer to me. Finally warning,” 

Stopping Jason had a boiling rage when he saw a shadow moving. Backing away quickly he turned around trying to calm himself down. The madness from the Lazarus pit had a way of sneaking back on him cause these moments where he’d become so enraged that he’d do horrible things. 

Somethings he couldn’t take back. 

For a second he started to calm down a little when the anger started to rise again. Looking back he thought for a moment that he could take them both only to see that it wasn’t Bruce who had come up to see what was taking so long. 

“Get out, Damian,” 

“You need to calm down, Todd,” Damian glared at him, the way he was standing looked normal but only with their training he could tell the other was concealing a weapon. “We’re leaving, Drake.” 

“I was just-” 

“Just what? Waiting for a death wish?” Damian demanded and pushed Tim out of the room who stumbled but left mumbling. Looking back over Damian glared at him before walking over to him. “Don’t show up today. The Queen family has been through enough,” 

“You don’t tell me what the f*** I can do!” 

“Stay here Todd. Show up and there was more than one person who will be glad to remove you,” Turning to leave Damian gave him one last look. “And stay away from the others,” 

“I didn’t… mean too…” 

“You never do,”


End file.
